


It's You

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal, Cloaca, Gay, M/M, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	It's You

Donatello was elated. He’d always had the tendency to share in the joy of others. Even after all these years of trying to suppress his own emotions, the bright beaming smiles on his brothers’ faces warmed Donny’s heart and brought a smile to his face. 

They had both been riddled with nerves only a few moments before. Donny had watched with bated breath while Leonardo and Michelangelo professed their love for one another to their father. The fear of him not accepting it weighed heavily on them all. 

When Splinter smiled and gave them his blessing, the mood lightened. The tension faded away to be replaced with relief and elation. And, for Donny, hope. 

He had held off expressing his feelings for Raph for several years, locking them away due to the fear of their father not allowing it. Now that he knew his father was supportive of such a thing, Donatello decided to make his feelings known. He would allow himself to love. 

Pulling his eyes off the happy couple, Donny looked over at Raph. The joy left him when he saw the pain in this brother’s eyes. 

When Raph noticed that Donny was looking at him, he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and headed up to his room. The only reason Donny could think that his brother would be upset over Leo and Mikey’s union was that he was in love with one of them. 

Donny felt like he had been punched in the gut. The hope of being with Raphael was dashed in an instant. To go through such a wide variety of emotions in such a short period of time left Donny drained, so he headed to his lab. It might take some time, but he would eventually push them all down again.

In the days that followed, Raph hid himself in his room or went to hang out with Casey whenever he could and Donny occupied himself with his projects. It was bitter sweet to see Leo and Mikey so happy while he was suffering a broken heart but he managed to hide his pain. He’s had plenty of years of practice, it was like second nature to him.

Throwing himself into his work was the best way for Donny to distract himself from everything else. The good thing was that his behavior wasn’t so out of character to cause anyone to be concerned, so he was left alone. 

Donatello had been so lost in his work, he hadn’t noticed when Raphael had entered the room. When his brother touched him on his shoulder, it startled him. 

“Sorry,” Raph said, pulling his hand back. “I have a favor to ask.”

“What kind of favor,” Donny asked, hoping that his tone wasn’t giving away the fact that his heart was still pounding in his chest. 

“I’ve found this little hideaway not too far away,” Raph said. “I was hoping you could help me fix it up.”

“What for,” Donny asked, worried that he already knew the answer. 

Raph hesitated a moment, fidgeting with the fan of an old computer part on Donny’s desk. “I think it’s past time I got my own place. I need you to help me set up security, power, water…, you know, the basics.” 

His fears confirmed, Donny stood up and looked Raph in the eyes. “Why would you want to move out? We’re safest staying together.”

“I need my own space,” Raph answered, unable to keep eye contact. “I can’t stay here anymore. It’s too stifling.”

Donny wanted to reach out and comfort Raph but he was afraid of how it would affect him. His feelings for Raph were still strong and touching him would set them on fire. He needed to keep his head if he was going to talk his brother out of this. 

“I know what you’re feeling but…,”

“What the fuck do you know about it,” Raph interrupted. 

“I know the feeling very well,” Donny shot back. “It hurts to see the one you love in love with someone else.”

“The hell are you taking about?” Raph demanded. 

“Your feelings for either Leo or Mikey,” Donny stated as a matter of fact. “I saw how you reacted when they told Splinter. You were heartbroken. But, you can’t let that drive our family apart.”

“That’s not…” Raph scoffed and shook his head. “I’m not in love with either of them.”

“Then why were you so upset,” Donny asked a little more forcefully than he had intended. “Why else would them getting together cause you to want to leave?”

“Because I’m the odd one out,” Raph replied, throwing his arms up in the air. “Leo has Mikey and you’re with Leatherhead. I got no one. I can’t be around them all happy and in love, knowing that I’m never gonna have that. It’s too painful. I need to be away from it or it’s gonna drive me crazy.”

Donny stood in stunned silence, staring at Raph in disbelief. “You… you think I’m with Leatherhead?” he managed to choke out. 

“We all do,” Raph said with a shrug, the anger in his voice fading. “Whenever you go off to see him or if he comes here, you’re all excited.”

“That’s because one of us has usually got a new discovery of some sort and we’re eager to share it,” Donny said in a small voice and then shook his head. “I’m not in love with Leatherhead.”

“Then, are you in love with Leo or Mikey?” Raph asked. 

“What?” Donny asked, a little confused. 

“You said that you knew what it was like to love someone who loved another,” Raph clarified. “Does that mean you’re in love with Leo or Mikey?”

Donny shook his head. “No.”

Raph thought for a moment and then awkwardly asked, “You in love with April?”

Again, Donny shook his head. 

Raph licked his lips and ran his bottom lip through his teeth. “Then who?”

“You,” Donny replied. “I thought you were in love with Leo or Mikey. I’ve loved you since we were….” He was unable to finish speaking because Raph had pulled him into a heated kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Raphael sat Don on the desk and pressed his thigh between Don’s. Leaning back, Don lifted and parted his legs so Raph could move in between them. 

Raph lowered his tail and ran it along the underside of Don’s, coaxing it down. The sensation of Raph’s tail touching his had Don’s stomach in knots. His brother’s passion overpowered any level of control Don still had and he gave in. 

Don lowered his tail. He normally wouldn’t have moved so fast. It was amazing how quickly logic fled the mind when hormones came into play. 

Their tails twisted together as they continued to kiss. Their cloacas rubbing together further stimulated their desire. Don’s penis was practically screaming for release and it was quickly becoming more than he could handle. 

Breaking the kiss, Don looked down between them and pulled their tails apart as his penis started to immerge. His head was foggy with desire but he didn’t know how far Raph was willing to go. 

Raph’s chest heaved as he also looked down. His penis was poking through his cloaca as well and their tips were barely touching. “Do you wanna stop?” Raph rasped. 

Donny shook his head. “It’s okay.” He moved his tail forward and their tips met, causing his lower half to tingle with anticipation. “Don’t stop. I’ve waited too long for this.”

Pulling Donny close, Raph buried his beak in the nape of Don’s neck. He nibbled along the pulse point, shifted his stance between Don’s legs so that he could push the tip of his penis inside Don’s tail. 

Don gasped, digging his fingers into Raph’s carapace. He had used toys often enough that his body was able to adjust to the intrusion and their natural lubricant helped to ease the passing, but he had never used anything so thick so it started to sting as Raph penetrated deeper. 

“Easy,” Don whimpered. “I need time.”

Struggling to stay in control, Raph pulled back then started to gently rock his hips and, with each forward thrust, moved in deeper. Don’s penis was trapped, unable to exit passed Raph’s, and his tip was pressed against Raph’s shaft. 

It didn’t take long for the pain to ebbed to a slight ache that eventually faded. Raph kept his pacing steady and kept himself from penetrating too deep. Donny hummed when the first hints of pleasure started. Then, it quickly swelled and intensified. 

He held tight to Raph and whimpered again but this time it was because of his impending orgasm. His toes curled and his body tensed as he reached that sweet release. 

Raph grunted and picked up his pace for a few more thrusts before finishing. They stayed locked together for a few moments to catch their breath. 

When they parted, Don’s head was swimming. He looked into Raph’s eyes an asked, “You still want to move out?”

“I’ll stay if you move into my room,” Raph said, resting his forehead against Don’s. 

“I’d like that,” Donny whispered.


End file.
